Win A Date With Eric Northman
by Dead Pan Contest
Summary: Sookie Wins a Dream Date With Eric Northman


**The Dead Pan Contest**

**Title: Win a Date With Eric Northman**

**Story/movie parodied: Win a Date With Tad Hamilton**

**Characters: Eric Northman as Tad Hamilton, Sookie Stackhouse as Rosalie Futch, Tara Thornton as Rosalie's best friend Russell Edgington as Alan Ball and Pam Ravenscroft **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the great Charlaine Harris. I do not have even a trace of her talent or money so if you sue me, I will be forced to pay you with children.  
**

**Summary: Sookie wins a date with Eric Northman.**

^v^**  
**

**Win a Date With Eric Northman**

**You have GOT to be freakin' kidding me!**

I looked at the clock annoyed, 2:20 am, uggh! As much as I hated to admit it, I didn't sleep well since the divorce. Not so much because I was missing my ex or that I was even lonely. I had a steel resolve about the aforementioned subject but my confidence had been shattered nonetheless. It was mostly because I had missed out on so much life during the marriage that I truly think subconsciously I didn't want to sleep anymore for fear of missing another minute. He had controlled, abused and manipulated every aspect of me until there was almost nothing left and then he cheated with his ex, Lorena. Alas, that chapter was over. Time to move on thankyouverymuch. I decided to get out my laptop and check mail. Spam, spam, chain letter, blah, blah, blah. Nothing noteworthy here, I chastised myself for wasting the time but then I received an IM from my best friend Tara:" I know you're up. Click this link and check out what I just found." There was a hyper-link and the description read: "Win a Date with Eric Northman". It appeared to be a contest for fans of a popular vampire themed show to promote the new season.

"Winner will receive roundtrip airfare, 3 days and 2 nights hotel accommodations to set location for "walk-on" appearance in show as well as personal tour and evening out with actor, Eric Northman. Winner must be 18 years of age and willing to make publicity appearances as deemed necessary by producers of show." Entries accepted no later than midnight March 18th pacific coast standard. I'm east coast; I still have time. "What the heck" I said to myself and plugged my email address into the entry.

Two days later I was in my office working on an eviction process. The only thing I asked for in the dissolution of my 10 plus year marriage was shared custody of our four children and the twelve rental properties we owned. I had gotten my real estate license so I managed the rental properties to maintain some sense of self worth. My ex was a brilliant executive from a wealthy family. He would have no problem recovering financially from the divorce. I, on the other hand, had been out of the work force raising our children for so long that it would prove very difficult to find other employment that would support me, allow me the flexibility needed for the children and the current love of my life, writing. I saw there were some unchecked emails, so I clicked the window to check them. In the sender column was a name I didn't recognize at . "No freakin' way" I thought as I clicked on it.

"Dear Ms. Stackhouse,

Congratulations for having the winning entry to our "Win a Date" promotion. In the next forty-eight hours, you will be contacted by Sandy Secrest, assistant to Russell Edgington, to confirm the eligibility requirements and arrange a schedule for your trip."

HOLY FREAKIN HELL! I frantically dialed Tara. She was my best friend. She was more than a friend. She had been my cohort and conspirator on so many occasions and my rock through the divorce. If a "friend" was someone you would call to help you move, she was the person you would call to help you move a dead body! We were that close. Rats, voicemail. "Girl get your Astroglide, you are going to shit a gold brick! Call Me!" click. I had no recollection of the afternoon until the phone rang. I jumped from surprise because it was already in my hand. Apparently I had been holding onto it like a life-line since I had left the message for her earlier. I answered. It was her. "What is going on? Is everything alright?" I proceeded to tell her about the email and the impending phone call. "You are taking me, right?" Of course I would, I couldn't think of another soul I would rather share this with. "I will call you as soon as it is confirmed. Do you have any schedule restrictions?" She proceeded to tell me that nothing would keep us from going except maybe God Almighty and a lightning bolt! We hung up laughing and I began to clean because that is how I expended nervous energy.

**Preparation**

Sandy Secrest didn't call until the next evening. Jesus these people knew how to torture someone. At first I insisted there was some sort of mistake. "This type of thing just doesn't happen to me. I'm a 29 year old divorced mother of four from South Carolina, it just can't be." "Are you forfeiting your prize, Ms. Stackhouse?" she questioned. "No way!" I said. "Well, then we have the right entry and you are indeed the winner. Now if we can get down to business." We covered all the necessary information and planned a tentative schedule. I attempted to negotiate a "write on" instead of walk on since writing was my gift or a hobby at least. She informed me that even though it was unorthodox she would bring it to the producers and get back to me. She was exceptionally efficient and in a matter of minutes I was receiving email conformations of a flight itinerary, hotel, and transportation. We would leave in two weeks and I relayed the info to Tara as promised. I could barely sleep. I survived on coffee, Red Bull and chocolate which, come to think of it, is probably why I couldn't sleep.

I stared into my closet with apathy. I needed to shop. Anything decent that I owned, no longer fit. I was always in pretty good shape, but since the separation and divorce, I worked like a demon. There were countless hours spent landscaping and painting the rental properties since I couldn't afford to hire someone and as a result of all the sweat sessions I shed about 10 lbs of body fat and added some much needed lean muscle. I proceeded to get dressed and head into the city since there was absolutely no where in my little one horse town to get anything "west coast worthy." Eight hours later, I arrived home, bags in hand and money NO LONGER in wallet but I found some great stuff. I was fortunate and ran into a couple of very talented sales associates who took me on as a project when I told them my story. They even gave me a "family and friends discount" which was really nice, but even with those prices, I still spent a small fortune. I know it seems silly to be running around shopping, tanning, etc. but I had never gotten the opportunity to travel with girlfriends or do anything exciting when I was younger so I was going to do it right!

It was the day before we were to leave for LA and I was meeting Tara in Charlotte. We would spend the night there in a hotel by the airport and leave first thing in the morning. I loaded my bags into the car, locked the house up and then headed over to Bill's for a final check in with the kids. He was really nice about the trip. I think he was actually happy for me. He actually said that if he hadn't screwed up our marriage, he would be concerned about that Eric guy having his way with me. My first response was to be pissed, but the more I thought about it, he was really complimenting me. The fact that he thought I looked hot enough to bed Eric Northman was pretty strong! I giggled, thanked him for the compliment and kissed him on the cheek. I must say I was feeling pretty confident for a change as I climbed into my car and pulled out of the drive way. I reminded myself that there is no such thing as a happy ending- it is over- that is all. But having the feeling that the offending party regretted it was rewarding in some sick way. Having them realize what they lost and pine for you, felt pretty damn good!

**A hotel, a plane and a pot bellied pig**

I pulled into the airport terminal to pick up Tara. I couldn't miss her if I tried. She was grinning from ear to ear. I got out of the car to give her a hug and help put her bags in the trunk. She was introducing me to some guy she chatted up on the plane who was buying her drinks. She was the most fabulous bull-shitter ever! "Wow, you look smokin' hot," she said as she stepped back to take a better look at me. I told her how great she looked and thanked her for coming. After we had a chance to get settled and she stretched out from her earlier flight, we headed down to the bar for a much needed drink!

"Why are you wearing your wedding rings? The divorce was final over a year ago," she glared at me. "Don't freak. They are sort of insulation," I replied. I started explaining how they worked for me in two ways. First, guys seemed to hit on married women more, go figure. I guessed they saw you are already taken care of so they let their guard down thinking you wouldn't bother them with financial or emotional commitments. This was my secret hope for Mr. Northman, as well (insert evil laugh here)! The flip side was that if you were being hit on and didn't like it, you could just hide behind the rings saying, "I'm happily married, thanks anyway" and you wouldn't look bitchy. She agreed that it was genial and bought a round of shots called a "Vegas Wedding" because the irony in the name was just too good to pass up, she snarked. They are a kind of body shot and the bartender started lining the items up: a packet of sugar, slice of lime, shot of rum, sugar, slice of lemon, shot of rum, sugar, slice of orange, shot of rum, and a cherry finish usually from the lips of your "body." We improvised on our own arms but were quickly approached by several benevolent men willing to be "stand-ins"! It was the first round of many.

The phone was ringing. Who calls at 5:30am? Oh, it was the automated wake up call. It took a few minutes to get my bearings, where I was and why I was here. Then it came to me, the flight, LA, Eric, Tara, owwww, my aching head. "What did we do last night?" I wondered. Never mind, I looked beside me to see Tara, two guys, another girl and a potbellied pig naked as the day we were born and all sprawled out on the floor? I didn't even want to know! I roused everyone, exchanged pleasantries and shooed them out. We had a plane to catch and there weren't any lightning bolts in that hotel room so we were definitely going.

We boarded the plane in a zombie like state and found our seats, first class, _thanks HBO_. The flight attendant came over to offer refreshments and sympathy at my state of hang-over. She returned with some concoction that she swore would cure anything. It was green. I think it was some sort of seaweed extract. Yuk! A screaming head ache, nausea, and 30,000 feet of altitude had me willing to eat shit on a stick if it would make me feel better. About one hour into our flight, I was feeling much better. Tara still wouldn't give it a try even after seeing that I didn't vomit or die. Next on "Dr. Flight Attendant's" order was a rum and coke with a twist of lime. "Some call it hair of the dog, I call it The Remedy," she stated. By the end of the flight, I was feeling pretty good, I was really excited and Tara was too. I think she would have followed me to Afghanistan. She certainly dressed for it with fatigue green cargos and black tank top. "What is up with the Tour of Duty ensemble?" I snarked. True to form she responded without pause, "This is my GITMO Spring 2010 collection. Who are you channeling, Daisy Duke?" We nearly fell out of the seats laughing at my cut off jeans, tank, and Tony Llama boots, but when I fly I have to be comfortable.

We were greeted at the airport by a driver holding a sign, for real, just like in the movies. "Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore," I mumbled to Tara and we headed over to meet him. He explained that he would be taking us straight to the studio to meet with the producers and have a press conference. Meanwhile he would drop our bags at the hotel. I wasn't happy being unable to freshen up first, but what choice did I have? When we arrived, I was pleasantly surprised to meet Pamela Ravenscroft, another assistant, young and beautiful which was probably a prerequisite here, but she was also sharp as a tack and quickly offered to take me to hair and make up understanding our arrival straight from the airport. The hair and make up guy, Lafayette, did amazing work. I was transformed when I looked into the mirror with the exception of my attire. I wasn't overdone or anything, everything was enhanced perfectly. I was whisked to a conference room where I met Sandy Secrest and Russell Edgington. I appealed once again to Mr. Edgington for my "write on" idea since writing is my where my heart is and I couldn't give two shits about having my silly grin all over HBO. He said they were considering it understanding that they still had editing control. I think that was just a nice way of saying, "Hey, if you're a lunatic, we can always edit it out." I was psyched anyway! This could be a huge opportunity for me because I really did have an outstanding plot idea. They debriefed me on what to expect during the press conference, had me sign publicity contracts and waivers and then asked if I would like to go meet Eric. Boy would I, thud! I would need to steel myself first because there was no way I was going to be a babbling idiot when I met this man. However, no level of self discipline could prepare me for what was about to happen.

**Beam me up Scottie, please!**

I saw him approaching, alone, to my surprise. I thought he would be swarmed with an entourage. He looked like a god, even better in person than in my dreams, _swoon_. Pamela called him over and began explaining who I was and what the plan was for the press conference. "Pleasure to meet you, Sookie. Aren't you just the quintessential southern belle?" he said as he extended his hand smiling. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean," I replied. As we shook hands he elaborated that with my cut offs, golden hair, sun-kissed skin and southern drawl, I was "southern belle personified". He was saying something else that I couldn't make out because my ears started _ringing_? I was hot and dizzy, followed by a cold sweat, everything turned black, then it happened. I vomited all over Eric Northman's pants and shoes! Someone kill me now Pullleeezzzz!

I ran toward the bathroom but, the green seaweed concoction just kept spewing. I tried to stay in there as long as I could. I prayed for Scottie from the Starship Enterprise to beam me up but I got no answer. Tara came to the door. "You alright?" she asked. _Alright? No I think not I said to myself_. I just had the single most embarrassing moment of my adult life! "I'm not going out there, I can't!" "He's not upset" she said. "I explained about the flaky stewardess and her seaweed voodoo drink. You can NOT run out now." Great, six hours ago she's snuggling with a pot bellied pig, now she fucking Dr. Phil. But she was right. I would have to pull up my "big girl panties" and face the world.

I opened the door a few minutes later not to find Tara but Eric standing there. Overhearing the entire conversation with her I presumed. That's just FanFuckingTastic! I apologized like a maniac and tried to make a hasty exit, but he wasn't having any of that. He grabbed me into almost a bear hug and just stood there silently for the longest time just breathing. So long, in fact, I actually started to relax. He smelled so good mostly because he was no longer covered in vomit. He must have sensed my tension breaking because he leaned back and smiled and said "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Geez Louise, did he have to use that smile? "Um, I'm not sure what you mean. Being held this way, definitely not bad, but prior to that was absolutely awful!" I wailed. "Actually, I was talking about walking out of there and facing the world, but yes, the hug was nice too." he said sweetly. OK open mouth, insert foot, I thought to myself, but I tend to hide behind sarcasm when I'm nervous so I just said, "_Anytime, even though it's not in the publicity contract, for you I will make an exception_". He roared with laughter and the ice was broken, well more like melted, but who cares.

The press conference went something like this: Oh, she is just a suburbanite soccer mom and devoted fan of the show. She had a fantasy come true blah blah blah. They were using this as an opportunity to focus on my demographic. You get the picture. The press conference didn't last long, thank heaven, because I hate to be put on the spot and I definitely was. We had a little more than an hour before the publicity photo shoot so Eric offered to take me on a tour. We walked and talked about everything from our childhood to movies and music, you name it. I discovered that he was orphaned at a young age like me. But instead of living with his grandparents because they were still in Sweden, he had to live with and aunt and uncle. He went on to share that he always felt like a burden there because they were so indifferent about his life and happiness. We talked about how being raised by people other than your parents could cause problems opening up to people among a host of other issues. "I never talk about my past with any one; I have no idea why I just told you those things. Even though I've only known you for a couple of hours, I feel inexplicably connected to you." He was easy to talk to and relaxing to be around. I shared with him that I was feeling the same thing. I'm sure it was because I had given up any hope of coming across as stable let alone alluring after the "sea weed shower" so there was no need for pretense. He asked me about Mr. Stackhouse. I explained that there really wasn't one, well there used to be and his name was Compton, but he could claim me no more. He looked at me with curiosity and I realized he was staring at my rings so I explained my "insulation theory", even the part that included him. I'm not sure why, but I totally trusted him not to think I was a loon. Anyway, could I really do any more damage? He thought it was an ingenious plan too and said he may have to use it himself sometime. "Hah, like you would EVER have to resort to trickery! Women would readily line up to die for a chance to be with you!" I said laughing. He laughed too. Then the strangest thing happened. He leaned down to say thanks and give me a peck on the cheek but instead, he lust stayed there, so close, I could feel his breath. "You have the most beautiful eyes and god you smell good" he said. I tilted my face up and fluttered my lashes playfully at him. "Just a few of the perks of the package," I said nervously, and he kissed me on the lips instead. Ohhhh Myyyy God! I nearly fainted. It wasn't a tonsil search but it wasn't a peck either. It was soft, warm and promising something more. My lips parted on their own, so I thanked God for breath sweetener and vanilla lip gloss. He responded, grasping the nape of my neck with one hand and the other around my waist pulling me closer. Yes, there definitely _was_ more. He just oozed sex and my hootchie practically tried to jump out of my pants and into his! We both paused after a moment. Eric cleared his throat and said "We better get over to the studio for the photo shoot." I must say, had the circumstances been different, I'm not sure it would have stopped, I'm not sure _I __**could**__ have_.

We arrived at the photo shoot and they wanted it to be a sort of a parody of the show. Eric would actually be in his vampire persona, fangs and all. Oh my, I wasn't sure I could handle this. It was the stuff that so many of my dreams had been made of. Vikings are sexy and strong but everyone knows that vampires are sex on legs. Eric confirmed that theory to me in a private whisper. "You will have to forgive me if I cross any lines, when I'm in character I sometimes forget where he ends and I begin". I laughed it off and told him "vampires don't scare me, I have four kids. I can totally handle a bad ass vampire sheriff". We both laughed at that overly confident statement.

Wardrobe put me in a gauzy white dress that laced up the front like a corset and flowing skirt. The photographer took several photos posing us in all sorts of suggestive positions which I enjoyed immensely. I used the photographer's direction to be overtly sexual. By the end of the shoot I think we were both pretty worked up. However, it could've just been me since I get worked up watching him on TV. Season two nearly gave me carpel tunnel syndrome! He was faking a bite and breathing on my neck just below my ear (which is my trigger point) and the gloves came off. I whispered, "Better watch out sheriff, you're about to bite off more than you can chew." Where that came from, I have no idea but he rose to the challenge. He tilted my body backwards, still feigning the bite and he raised my leg up to his hip kind of like he was dipping me at the end of a slow dance. Then he replied so seductively, "Not only can I bite it off and chew it. I will lick it, suck it and completely devour it if you like." Oh My God I almost had an orgasm right then and there! "Great shot sheriff, make her surrender, hold it right there" the photographer shouted. What he didn't know is that the hand not seen by the camera that raised my leg had snaked its way up my skirt all the way home! "Ummm, it seems you've lost your panties" he murmured. "I never had them" I whispered back. His fingers were gently caressing me along my inner thigh going no further, but I could feel my readiness dripping down my thigh anyway so the cat was out of the bag! It didn't last very long, just long enough to leave me panting. Then suddenly it was over. The photographer was looking over the shots with them as I tried to right myself. I wondered if he was playing some sort of game, or was he just being cocky. I started to feel confused and even a little angry when he caught my eye. He wasn't looking at the pictures any more, he was staring at me. Then he did the sexiest thing I could have imagined; he raised his fingers to his mouth and tasted them. His eyes showed surprise then he closed them slightly and smiled. _I thought to myself, I am sooo gonna screw this man silly if I don't pull myself together NOW!_

**The Dare**

They were sending a car to pick me up for a dinner date at six o'clock so I got dressed and headed for the door. I was distracted by my giddiness and ran right into what felt like a brick wall. It was no wall though, it was Eric. "Hi" was the only intelligible thing I could come up with for a second. "I thought they were sending a car". "They were, but I suggested that I pick you up instead." he said as he was slowly backing us into the room and closing the door. "Oh, that was really sweet, thank you" I said politely. "I wasn't doing it to be sweet" he said. "I did it because I'd like very much to finish what we started earlier today and I thought my chances would be better if I showed up like a proper gentleman to take you out." Gulp! It was show time. "Oh really?" I questioned. "Yes, really." He said in a most seductive tone as he closed the distance between us. "The vampire was intrigued by your threat about biting off more than he could chew. I have an Olympic sized appetite and would like to give it a shot." "So you think you can handle me better than the sheriff?" I quipped. He leaned into my ear and whispered "I would certainly try my _very hardest_". He punctuated the last part of that sentence by pressing his hips against my body as he nuzzled my neck. Holy hell, his appetite wasn't the only thing that was "Olympic sized"! My mind was racing, my body was pulsating and my inhibitions had just jumped out the window. I pushed him into the chair. I needed to regain some control. To make sure I had his full attention, I straddled his lap because that works on any man every time. "I am not some insecure little teeny bopper or some wanna be starlet who will just drop my panties," if I wore any, I thought, continuing "because you are _**you**__," _I stated matter-of-factly. "It takes a little more effort than that". He sat back in the chair and rested his arms on the back which managed to accentuate the perfectly sculpted body hiding under the tight black shirt even more. I was such a liar, it was NOT going to take much more effort at all! After a moment he began, "I knew the moment we met that you were more than a pretty face and after spending the afternoon together, I was pleasantly surprised to find that I really like you, Sookie, so I'm more than willing to put forth the effort. And make no mistake, I'm definitely _up_ to the challenge." I was already screwed, I thought to myself as I exited his lap, and he still had pants on!

We arrived at the restaurant and even though they had a private entrance, exit, and parking, we had to make the requisite publicity appearance. There were photographers everywhere. Flashing lights and questions were being hurled at us. Eric was very protective and whisked me through the crowd in an instant. I still don't understand how people ever get used to that! The restaurant was a personal favorite of his and it was just lovely. The tables were all tables for two with long white cloths and candles centered at each and beautiful chandeliers. We were seated in a private area off the main dining hall at Eric's request. Dinner arrived and looked fabulous but I couldn't focus on anything beyond the Viking God of a man sitting across from me. I was completely consumed by him. The sexual tension was so obvious, it was almost palpable. I was practically vibrating in my chair. "What's the matter lover, not hungry?" he asked in a seductive tone. "Not for this." I replied before I realized what I was saying. "Ummm, pray tell, what is it that whets your appetite?" _OMG who talks like that?_ I tried to calm myself because I could see that he was leading this conversation somewhere and frankly I was curious. "Well, if I had my choice, I would have _**you**_ on a platter. I think that would _**just about**_ satisfy me." I literally clamped my hand across my mouth. Where did that just come from? It was if I had no self control. He practically leapt from his seat with excitement and displayed a most devilish smirk. "You _**can**_have me right here, right now, if you _**dare**_". Did he honestly just dare me? I am such a sucker for a dare, why couldn't I EVER just let one go? I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I shucked my shoe and place my foot in his lap gently grazing Mr. Happy. He shuddered and let out a groan. I took that as an invitation to repeat the process, so I did, a lot. I'm not sure who was enjoying this more, him or me, because when I felt him tensing and saw his white knuckled grip on the side of his chair, I nearly had an orgasm at being pleased with myself. Just before he reached his end, I stopped. I smiled to myself as I heard him groan at the loss. He looked almost faint. "Something wrong lover?" I mimicked his comment from earlier. "Yes, we need to leave, now!" He threw some bills on the table, grabbed his jacket and led me from the building through the private exit. We got as far as his car in the secure access parking lot and it was on. His mouth crashed into mine, "I can taste myself on you, and as sexy as that is, what I really want to taste is you" and down to his knees he went lifting me onto the trunk of his car and bringing my crotch to mouth level all at once. My god he was good. He was licking me from my center all the way up to the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top and doing it thoroughly. I said a little prayer of thanks for the secure parking lot but, honestly, even if it hadn't been, I wouldn't have stopped him. He started to put his finger in but I stopped him. "Not necessary" I said. The slow steady pace of his tongue licking and sucking me along with his thumb rubbing small circles on my clit brought me to a quick completion. My knees gave out and I heard him moan at the taste of my juices soaking his tongue. " Jesus, woman, how do you taste like that?" I knew exactly what he was talking about and I smiled and said "It's my secret sauce, do you like it?" He responded intensely, "You taste like heaven, I could do that all day." Wow, I may just have to take him up on that. I had started taking the herb _Fenugreek_ after the birth of my first child. It was supposed to help with lactation, but a side effect, at least for me, was that all of my bodily secretions smelled and tasted like honey and almonds even my pee smelled like it. Imagine that, peeing a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios! "I suggest we finish this conversation and exploration somewhere more private" I suggested. On that note we left and he drove us back to his place, like we were on the autobahn.

**The Secret**

His house was breath taking. It was very contemporary, sort of Frank Lloyd Wright, over looking the ocean. The furniture had clean lines and was uncluttered. Everything there was practical and necessary. That was about as much as I could take in during the animalistic assault we were committing on one another. We made it as far as the living room when we crashed to the floor in front of the fireplace on a huge Flokati rug. I knew I had to slow things down a bit so I pulled away, attempted to catch my breath and gather my thoughts. He could sense my reluctance and ever the gentleman did not push. He gathered me up to his body, spooning me and staring at the flames of the fireplace as they licked toward the sky. "I apologize for being so aggressive" he said in a gentle voice that was almost a whisper. "No, it's not that" I said. "I'm just trying to figure out how to tell you something important, that's all." He hugged me closer and sat quietly. I guess he was allowing me time to think. That is such a great quality in a person, knowing when NOT to talk. After a few minutes passed, I turned over and faced him. "Ready now?" he said. I nodded, took a deep breath and began. "I'm a virgin" I stated matter-of-factly. There was a long silence and obvious confusion so I explained. I told him that I actually lost my virginity when I had been assaulted in junior high school and it really scarred me emotionally. There was a surgical procedure that basically restored your physical virginity. There were many underlying reasons for having the surgery, but the one I relayed to him was that I felt I needed to do it as part of my healing process after the divorce. Bill's betrayal opened a lot of old wounds and added a whole new bag of insecurities, as well. Sex was something that I was insecure about for my entire life because I felt like damaged goods. I had hoped that the surgery would symbolize a fresh start for me physically and emotionally and allow ME to CHOOSE when and how I lost my virginity and to whom. _Apparently I had decided to do it on this very trip__._

He listened attentively while I chattered, occasionally nodding in understanding and rubbing my back in the most soothing fashion. When I finally exhausted, he just laid there staring thoughtfully into the distance as if he were looking for the words. "And you would consider sharing that with me?" he asked. I agreed that it wasn't storybook romance, but it was definitely a fantasy come true and more importantly it was MY fantasy come true. So I told him yes, that was exactly what I was considering. I hadn't really dated since the divorce because I didn't believe in bringing strange men into my children's lives and they were my first priority. So I had abstained up to this point. "I am honored" he replied and asked if I would allow him to try and make the experience worthy of the occasion. I said yes so he stood up and reached for my hand. I took it and followed him out the door and to his car. I was a bit confused, "Are you going to try and do me in the car, I know that's where a lot of virgins lose it but it's a little cliché don't ya think?" I made him laugh. "No you silly woman, I'm taking you down to the beach for a walk. There's no access so we have to drive down." We walked and talked and laughed for a couple of hours. We played in the sand and looked up at the stars. It had been a near perfect night and he ended it with the most sensational and promising kiss. Then he asked if I minded him taking me home early. We had a full day scheduled with publicity stuff and he stated he would like some time to prepare for our date. I nervously agreed to his request and told him good night. Poor guy, I bet his balls were going to be the same color as the night sky we laid under since I had worked him up so and he never did get relief.

The next day at the studio was a blur. We started filming early and as promised, I was cast in a walk on spot. I'm sure it will get edited out but it was fun and I gave my script ideas to them anyway. Between filming, press, wardrobe, etc. there really was no time to think, let alone talk to Eric. I made an alliance with my more practical sensibilities and decided to back out of the date. I wanted to talk to him in person to explain. It had a lot more to do with my head than my heart in any capacity. My heart, right along with many of my other parts betrayed my practicality and longed to be with this man, even if it was just for one night. As a last resort, I left a note for him in his dressing room.

_Eric,_

_ Thank you so much for last night. It was truly a fantasy in itself but after much deliberation I sadly decided to beg out on our plans for this evening. I probably am over thinking things and will likely regret this decision every day for the rest of my life. Although I am sure you will not lose any sleep over the matter, I sincerely apologize. _

_Yours,_

_Sookie_

I walked back into my hotel room, kicked off my shoes and plunged into the sofa. What a day! As if it wasn't physically taxing enough, the emotional upheaval was almost too much. I wanted so much to just run to Eric and have him hold me the way he did last night in front of the fire. He was so understanding and patient. Wasn't that the epitome of a man you would want to share something so special with? What was wrong with me? Here was this totally beautiful, charming, funny, and kind man who wanted to be with me. Any other guy in his position would probably RUN not WALK to the nearest exit after what I told him last night. Not only did he not think I was a total nut job, he wanted to try to make it special for _me._ "You're an idiot." I heard, barely conscious of the other person in the room. "Wha?" I said. "You are one really stupid fucking woman." Tara charged. "Why would you blow him off in a note for Christ's sake? Why not just text him and be a PERFECT bitch?" I was shocked but I blared right back "I tried to talk to him, but we were too busy, how did you know about it anyway?" "He called. He's on the way over. It seems crazy, but he really seemed upset. I'm not sure if he's hurt or worried, but it was a chicken shit thing to do and you ARE going to talk to him when he gets here!" I could see her frustration with me and understood where she was coming from but I had been pushed around by as many people as I could stand for a lifetime so I yelled back at her. "Where do you get off, it's none of your fucking business. I'm a grown woman!" To which she simply and effectively replied, "Then act like one!" Crap. Welcome back Dr. Phil.

I locked myself in the bathroom unlike the grown up I had just claimed to be. I heard a knock at the door and Tara talking. I knew it was him and I knew I would have to go out and face him. "As poetic as it is to come full circle lover, I would like very much to talk to you face to face." I opened the door and there he was in all his glory. Is it possible for the most beautiful man you have ever seen to become even more beautiful right before your eyes? "What's wrong, why would you leave without even saying good-bye?" he asked truly concerned. "I said good-bye, didn't you get the note?" I replied. "That is no way to say good-bye, if you changed your mind, that's fine. I understand. I still wanted to see you tonight or did _you_ just not want to see _me_?" he questioned.

"No, of course not! You're great. I just figured you signed on for something specific tonight and when I changed my mind, you wouldn't be interested in just hanging out. My self esteem has been put through the ringer lately and I guess I was scared of being rejected. Eric, I'm really sorry." He just stared at me, quietly and intently. I reciprocated. I wanted the sincerity of my apology to register and I had learned through his actions that patience is a virtue so I stood with my head hanging low. After a few minutes, he lifted my chin until our eyes met "Can we start tonight over and get on with our date?" he asked. I completely melted. I may as well have wrapped my cherry up in a pretty little box and handed it right over!

I quickly showered to be respectful of his waiting on me and put on a sundress and sandals. Soon we were in his car headed down the street. The curiosity was killing me. "Where are we going?" I asked. He told me he was taking me dinner and then there was a bonfire party held monthly down the beach from his house. There is usually live music and dancing. It sounded like something right up my alley and I was psyched! We stopped by his place so that he could change too. I was staring out the window at the ocean when I heard him walk into the room. "The view is so beautiful" I said. "I concur" he responded not even looking out the window. Smooth. I was in serious trouble and he could see the anxiety all over my face. "No matter what happens between us, I want tonight to be special. I want to relax and have fun with my _friend_." Now I know most girls in the same position might be offended at being called a "friend". I, on the other hand, took it as a real compliment. I knew Eric didn't let people in easily. It was not something he took lightly nor would I. To that very point, I turned to him and hugged him close and told him I was all in. "Come on, the sun is setting, we better get going," he said. We arrived at the beach access, took off our shoes and headed down the beach. I could see a soft glow in the distance and as we got closer I could see exactly what it was. He had a tent set up on the beach for us to have dinner in but it was no ordinary party tent. It was a Moroccan Bedouin style tent draped in silks and lit with brightly colored glass lanterns. There were pillows scattered and piled all around and a low table in the center topped with colorful Tandouri pots and fresh exotic fruit. It was so beautiful, I almost cried. He had done this for _me?_ I made up my mind right then that this was the night and he was the only person that I wanted to share that special experience with. We had barely finished the most delicious and erotic meal ever when we heard the music begin to play. I was being hand fed by a Scandinavian God, watching a beach sunset, with soft reggae music playing in the background. I'm not sure if I had unwittingly traded my soul for this moment, but if so, it would have been worth it.

We headed down the beach toward the blazing bonfire and music. We found a comfortable spot on a blanket to sit and listen to the band while we waited for some of the chairs to empty and Eric grabbed a couple of drinks for us. He sat back down and cradled me. I felt protected and wanted. "Mmm, you smell so good, remind me again how you taste" he replied with the most devious smirk. The time for being tentative was over. I leaned back and looked up to him and invited a kiss. He leaned into me; cupping my cheek in his hand he brushed my lips with his thumb so I parted them slightly to welcome a taste of his finger. His eyes closed and I heard him suck the air in through clenched teeth. That was when the kissing marathon began. Long, slow, soft at first, then more hungrily. The man kissed as if he had a millennium of practice. The band announced they were taking a break and played some dance party music over the speaker system. Now, I don't brag about many things. I have no known talents to speak of with the exception of dancing and one I mentioned earlier (ahemm). I always had good rhythm, liked dance music and stayed current on dance moves but recently a friend and I had been taking Extreme Pole Fitness and Hip Hop dance classes for fun. So I had a whole new bag of moves to try out. Eric was a surprisingly good dancer for a guy his size and could bump and grind with the best of them but after about the fourth song he saw a couple of chairs free up and said he was going to grab them along with some drinks for us. When he came back there were a couple of empty seats right beside the dance floor (well, dance area) and he sat in one. At that very same instance one of my favorite songs came on, "Candy Shop" and it was one I had practiced to routinely. I was feeling bold and began to dance my way over to him dipping and grinding in time with the beat...

"_I'll take ya to the candy shop,_

_I'll let you lick the lollipop,_

_Go 'head boy now don't you stop_

_Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoa!"_

His eyes locked with mine and I could see the heat building. I made my way over to him and positioned my self over him and gave the most erotic lamp dance I could get away with in public. He participated eagerly running his hands along my body and grasping my hips firmly as I ground into his pelvis. His stare was so intense; I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

_"Give it to me baby,_

_Nice 'n slow,_

_Climb on top_

_Ride it like you in a rodeo"…._

Well I think I got the point across. He could barely contain himself any longer nor could I. I was more than ready when he suggested we go back to our tent. He kissed me hungrily. Not like he planned to ravish me but more like he planned to worship me. He gently made his way down my jaw line to my neck. He gently tugged at my blouse and I raised my arms in agreement. He gave ample attention to breast as his hand made its way down my body to test my readiness. "Fuck, you are so wet," he said. "No, I'm so wet for _you_, I want you so bad right now," I panted. It was so primal, almost as if an alter ego had taken control of me. I flipped us over so that I was on top and began kissing my way down his body, admiring that beautiful "v" shaped cut at his hips and gave it proper homage with my tongue. He was already unbuttoning his pants and shoving them down, so I took the opportunity to grab a couple of pieces of ice from the champagne bucket. I put them in my mouth and tilted my head back, letting the ice run down the back of my throat. I grabbed his gracious plenty. I could barely get my hand around it and it then occurred to me for the first time that this is the monster tool he would use to break my barrier. It should have scared me but only excited me more. I plunged down on him taking in every inch and allowing the sensitive head to experience the chill from the ice down the back of my throat. "Ahh, fuck! Yes Sookie, just like that," he gasped as he gently guided my pace. Only minutes later, his hips began to buck and I quickened my pace taking the cue that he was about to climax. "I'm gonna cum. Look at me lover. I want you to watch me," he said. I wanted this man, all of him. I wanted to taste him and please him completely and I did. I felt the warm liquid trickling down my throat as he was calling out my name and not once did he break the stare.

"My turn" was all I heard before I was on my back. He removed my skirt and propped my hips up with pillows so that I was comfortable, but really, is comfort even necessary when you are being pleasured orally by a Scandinavian sex god for all intents and purposes? He licked and suckled my clit and the sensitive bundle of nerves making me jerk and instinctively arching my back to increase the pressure. "I want to relax you completely, so it doesn't hurt later ok?" he said. I whimpered "Yes_, __yes Eric anything you want, just don't__stop!"_He pushed into me with one finger, adding another finger, gently stretching me. Then twisting and curling them up and expertly finding that mystical spot everyone talks about but I was certain did not exist. "God you are so tight, I can't wait to be inside you". Holy Hell, all his dirty talk and expert technique was pushing me over the edge in no time. I fisted his hair as I felt myself slip over. I was blinded by the color red, then stars? WTF? I came so hard I nearly passed out!

He sat up and pulled me on top so that I straddled him and wrapped my legs around his back. It seemed so intimate, we were kissing and almost every part of our bodies was in contact. He was allowing me total control of this moment which was undeniably thoughtful and sexy. "Take your time," he whispered between kisses and nibbles, but I was as ready as he clearly was. I rose up as he positioned himself at my entrance and I slowly began my descent, first the tip then inch by perfect inch. I paused when I could tell he had reached my barrier. "Are you ready," he said. "Yes" was all I could manage because all coherent thought had left with the blinding orgasm I had earlier. I felt the tear as he pushed through and gasped. "Are you alright, I'm not hurting you am I?" He was so caring, so gentle. But I was fine. As soon as the initial shock passed, my more primal needs took over and I tilted my hips to allow him better access as if it were possible to get any deeper since he was clearly rearranging my cervix. "I'm fine, just don't stop." "I can't believe how good you feel, so wet, so tight, I could feel you clenching my fingers when you came, I can't wait to feel you like this". I was curious about the clenching thing. He made it sound like I had a bionic hootchie so I thought I would try something. "Eric, be perfectly still, close your eyes, and concentrate, can you feel that?" I asked as I flexed my pc muscle. "Oh god yes" he said raggedly. I repeated the exercise. "Ungh, again," he gasped. We stayed that way with our lower bodies perfectly still and our upper bodies exploring each other. I could feel my tension beginning to build, and sensed he was reaching his end as well. "Not yet, wait for me" I said. "I'm trying, feels so fucking good" he responded raggedly. "This feels so right, so good, it hurts" he said breathlessly. "A little pain can be a good thing" I teased. To that he gave a devious groan and the next thing I knew there was hot liquid running down my backside. It was my turn to gasp. It was candle wax! "Focus, a little pain can be a good thing right?" he mocked me. Then he repeated it again making me clench tighter and faster with each drip. He grabbed me by the back of my neck and made me lock eyes with him. "Come with me lover!" he demanded as he caved to the pressure and shoved me down hard. "YesYesYes, Oh god Yes Eric!" I cried out. Never breaking the stare, he rested his forehead against mine and groaned loudly into my mouth as we climaxed in unison. "That was"…I started, "amazing" he finished.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep but I was awakened with kisses, on my eyelids. Awww sweet, I smiled. "Come on sleepy head, we need to get out of here" he stated. It was almost sunrise and I knew I had an early flight to catch as much as I hated to end such a perfect night. "Yeah, I gotta get back and pack for my flight" I grumbled. He said he wasn't trying to get rid of me, the company that set up the tent would be coming to take it down soon and that would be an embarrassing way to wake up. He was right, and but I really needed to get going. Secretly, I also wasn't sure how to handle things _the morning after __so he_ drove me back to the hotel. We talked for a while in the car and I thanked him for the most wonderful experience. We kissed good bye and I walked into the hotel. Room checked, bags packed, driver called. Tara and I headed down to the lobby to be greeted by our driver. When we got to the airport, he got our luggage and took it to baggage check. When he returned, he handed me a note, it was the stationary from Eric's dressing room. Good bye notes are rarely ever good, this one being the exception.

_Sookie,_

_I missed you immediately when I woke this morning, before you even left. I should've been the one thanking you for last night. I feel like I'm the one who got the prize. You helped me find a part of myself I thought was long lost._

_You are _**_unforgettable_**_. Please stay in touch._

_Yours always,_

_E_

I did not know if I was unforgettable, but I knew that he had indelibly marked me heart and soul. I too had found something in myself I thought long lost: confidence. Three months later, I was watching my favorite "no longer dream lover" making magic on my television and I began to hear the lines and plot that were so familiar. My story! They used my writing!

This was the story of a "fantasy come true" for a simple suburban housewife and mother. If it can happen to me, it could happen to anyone. Who knows, it could even happen to you**.**

**The End  
**


End file.
